Blog użytkownika:Meika-Chan/Yoo xD
Yo, ostatnio zaczęłam pisać opowiadanko z ludźmi z mojej klasy i wkleiłam Wam, byście ocenili czy fajnee xD Rozdział I ± Spadające z nieba płatki śniegu delikatnie opadały na czerwone włosy dziewczyny. Wokoło nie widać było niczego, śnieżyca nie pozwalała nawet na dostrzeżenie szarego nieba. Wiedziała że jest zupełnie sama, lecz nadal pięła na przód. Mróz kompletnie obezwładnił jej prawą rękę, a z nogi leciała mała stróżka krwi, plamiąc po drodze śnieg na ciemnoczerwony kolor. Każdy krok przyprawiał dziewczynę o silny ból. Lewą dłoń miała ukrytą pod kurtką, by nie zamarzła. Oczy jej były w połowie przymknięte a usta otwarte. Przyspieszony oddech utrudniał czerwonowłosej oddychanie. Była pewna że nikt jej nie uratuje. Ostatnimi siłami doszła do olbrzymiej zaspy śniegu. Jedną ręką wykopała otwór, lecz był on za mały by weszła. Wyciągnęła coś z kieszeni i włożyła to do dziury, następnie zakopała. Rozejrzała się niepewnie i odsunęła się na parę kroków od góry śniegu. Położyła się i zamknęła oczy. Poczuła jak małe śnieżynki łaskoczą ją w nos. Wzięła głęboki oddech. A więc to już mój koniec?, pomyślała. Gdybym tylko była medykiem... Ocaliłabym ich i uwolniła się od dręczącego mnie bólu. Już na to za późno... ''Pod rzęsami widać było zbierające się łzy. ''Gomenasai. Nie potrafię wam pomóc...''Odruchowo starła je rękawem. Już miała oddać się śmierci gdy nagle usłyszała świst i znajome mruczenie. Długo opierała się chęcią otworzenia oczu, w końcu jednak poległa. Na początku widziała tylko szare niebo. Z bólem usiadła. W jej stronę leciał potężny, średniej wielkości smok. Jego rozpiętość skrzydeł była dwa razy większa niż on sam. Miał długą szyję i dwa małe różki na głowie. Z tyłu ciągnął się ogon z płomykiem ognia na końcu. Łuski lśniły na wszystkie kolory ognia. Czerwonowłosa nie kryła szczęścia. Zaczęła machać radośnie do smoka. -Shana! - krzyknęła. Smoczyca słysząc swoje imię przyspieszyła gwałtownie. Gdy była parę metrów przed dziewczyną wylądowała zasypując ją śniegiem. Shana na chwilę jeszcze rozpostarła skrzydła by utrzymać równowagę, a następnie spojrzała miło w granatowe oczy czerwonowłosej i zamruczała. Położyła delikatnie głowę na jej ramię. -''Maja -'' przekazała telepatycznie smoczyca – ''Przybyliśmy, bo twoja misja została odwołana. Najprawdopodobniej Maciek i Kuba nie żyją. Dziewczyna nerwowo zacisnęła pięści. -''To niemożliwe by nie żyli. Przecież zostawili ślady. Poza tym, nie są łatwi do pokonania. To na pewno pomyłka. Musisz mnie zawieźć na drugą górę.'' Maja nie chciała pogodzić się z tym, że jej misja poszła na marne. Jej głos był stanowczy a w oczach palił się płomień bezradności, który poczuła. Była typem człowieka, który łatwo nie godzi się ze stratą przyjaciół. ''-Medycy już tu są – rzekła potulnie Shana – ''Nie pomożesz już im. Dziewczyna objęła szyje smoka i wtuliła się w nią. Parę łusek wbiło się w jej ramię, lecz ona na to nie zważała. Gdy zawiał porywisty wiatr zatrzęsła się z zimna. Smoczyca czuła jak łzy czerwonowłosej spływają po jej ciele. W jej również zapalił się w tym momencie płomień bezradności. -''A więc wszystko... Cała ta misja... Poszło na marne? - wymamrotała Maja. W tej chwili dało się słyszeć z tyłu kroki dwóch osób. Obydwie przekręciły głowy i ujrzały idące w ich stronę dwie osoby. ''Medycy, ''pomyślała czerwonowłosa. Jednym z nich była kobieta. Miała lekko kręcone blond włosy do ramion i bystre niebieskie oczy. Koło niej biegł krótko przystrzyżony chłopak z błękitnymi jak kropla patrzałkami. I on, i ona mieli takie same długie, zielone płaszcze, białe rękawiczki i czapki. Nosy mieli nie bardziej czerwone niż Maja. Dziewczyna widząc biegnących przyjaciół uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Chciała wstać i wybiec im na powitanie, jednak gdy tylko spróbowała syknęła z bólu i złapała się za łydkę. Podniosła dłoń. Była czerwona. W końcu osoby dobiegły do Shany i dziewczyny. Widząc jej nogę natychmiast wyjęli apteczkę. Po odkażeniu rany zabandażowali ją. Shana jednak zachowywała się dziwnie niespokojnie. Maja poczuła to i telepatycznie zapytała co się stało. -''Nic nie mówią przez całą podróż. Jeżeli to seryny nie mamy szans. Seryny były dość niskimi zwierzętami. Ich ciało pokrywało bordowe lub czarne futro. Głowa zajmowała 1/3 ciała a z ust wystawały ostre jak brzytwa kły. Były zawsze zgarbione, poruszały się na czterech łapach, na których nie brak było pazurów. Ich specjalne umiejętności to stanie się niewidzialnym, ogromna siła i zmiana wygląd. Nie umiały jednak rozmawiać jak ludzie czy dostosowywać głos, albo zachowanie. Przez to technika była mniej efektowna. Maja spojrzała na dwóch osobników. Zauważyła że chłopak lekko się trzęsie. ''Zimno mu, ''pomyślała od razu. Pomimo wszystko udawała że nic się nie stało. -Krzysiu, zimno ci? - zapytała z troską w głosie. Odpowiedział jej kiwnięciem głowy – Lauro, strasznie dziś cicha jesteś. Laura podniosła rękę i pokazała dłoń czerwonowłosej. Była na niej pieczęć milczenia. Gdyby to byliby naprawdę oni, od razu zapytałaby się smoczycy co się działo. Tym razem jednak miała wystarczające dowody na to że seryny podszywały się pod jej przyjaciół. Telepatycznie przekazała swoją myśl Shanie. Byliby w stanie uciec, lecz plan był ryzykowny, więc Maja nie chciała wcielać go w życie. Smoczycy jednak udało się usłyszeć cały jego przebieg zupełnie nieświadomie. Wykorzystując to że czerwonowłosa nie była w stanie jej przeszkodzić postanowiła że to zrobi. Dziewczyna protestowała, w końcu jednak Shanie udało się ją przekonać. To nie jest cały rozdział, ale na razie tyle mam. Co o nim myślicie? Sayoo! Meika-Chan (dyskusja) 14:36, kwi 25, 2013 (UTC) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach